


i changed my mind, please don't fly away.

by lezz1e



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-02 15:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14547618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezz1e/pseuds/lezz1e
Summary: She wanted to give the crush big wings and watch it fly off and away from the nest, the memories of it both painful and sweet, but gone nonetheless.





	i changed my mind, please don't fly away.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday [mina](http://www.warmbreadlesbian.tumblr.com)!! i really hope you like this!!!  
> in this au automail is a thing and pinako is one of the school nurses but she only takes care of automail students whose automail is playing up! also instead of al being in an armour, he got seriously injured meaning that his limbs had to be amputated and replaced with automail but his nerves aren't as responsive to automail as other peoples so his sense of touch is a little weak and his automail breaks and becomes not responsive a lot.  
> oh! edling is in here too!

Lan Fan's air catches in her chest as Paninya walks into the room, her heart squeezing into the size of a seed as Paninya waves. Her mind evaporating into gas as Paninya smiles widely, her teeth shining and her eyes glowing with joy. 

"Hey!" Paninya says, throwing her bag underneath her desk before draping her arms over Lan Fan and pulling her into a hug. Her arms soft and warm around Lan Fan's shoulders and her breath ghosting behind Lan Fan's ear.  

Lan Fan's lips twist into a smile, her hands hovering over Paninya's body wondering whether this time, she should hug her back or not. The thought of wrapping her arms over Paninya's form making her heart melt and her smile turn more and more sappy. 

She bits her lip, leaving her hands in the air as Paninya squeezes her softly. She didn't want to give herself away. She wanted to give the crush big wings and watch it fly off and away from the nest, the memories of it both painful and sweet, but gone nonetheless.  

And she'd tried, she'd tried to get rid of it. She's trying to get rid of it. But still, her heart can't help but to pump faster when Paninya walks into a room. Her smile twists and turns until it's made from sweet candy and fantasy dreams when Paninya talks. Her fingers fiddle with each other every time Paninya's around her- sappy nervousness settling into her.  

"Hi Paninya," Lan Fan replies, tapping her forearm familiarly. Trying to move her lips into a less affectionate expression, Lan Fan forces herself to yawn and hopes that her lips will sit in a more casual smile. 

"You didn't have breakfast again, did you?" Paninya asks with a sigh, a disappointed pout and worried eyes on her face. A slow hum erupting from her as she pulls her bag onto the desk before scrambling through it to find the breakfast she made for Lan Fan. Her heart burning softly in her chest as Lan Fan watches her with wondering and meticulous eyes. 

"Stop bringing me breakfast I'm perfectly fine without it," Lan Fan chides, her words contradicting her actions as she holds out her hands for the food. A thankful and pretty smile glossing over lips.

* * *

 

"Hey!" Ling says as Lan Fan slides onto the seat next to him, her bag swung under the table closest to Ling. An annoyed sigh rolling off her lips as Ling turns to all of his attention back onto Edward, his arm snaking around Edward's waist. 

"We are in school," Edward comments, his face red but making no effort to edge away from Ling. His head turning around to look at the rest of the canteen- everyone was too wrapped up in their own shenanigans to notice. Edward moves his chair closer to Ling and plays with his fingers.  

"Yes, I think we are," Ling replies, a wide smile spreading across his face before looking back to Lan Fan. Most of his body still faced towards Edward like Edward was the sun and he was the earth. 

"Where's Winry, Al and Paninya so I can block you lovebirds out," Lan Fan says, her lips curling into a frown as she watches Ling. His arm going deep under the table to find something, his eyes on Lan Fan trying to distract her away from it. His signature fake smile painted onto his lips. 

"Al and Winry are helping Pinako in first aid and, Paninya is out there somewhere being the best lesbian she can be," Edward explains, his words flying off of Lan Fan's head as Ling's eyes widen- he's gotten what he was looking for. 

Lan Fan hums quietly, watching as Ling's smile turns into a smirk. Her hands cross over each other, the cold metal of her left soothing the warm sweatiness of her right, as she thinks about what Ling could be up to. A prank on Edward wouldn't be out of the ordinary, but presumably his bag was on the other side of Edward (Edward learnt the hard way that you should always keep your bag away from Ling, Lan Fan just likes living life on the edge).  Oh, bingo.  

Lan Fan sighs heavily before reaching under the table and grabbing Ling's hand from her bag. 

"What are you doing?" Lan Fan asks coolly, her eyes like the metal of her arm: hard and cold. Her voice staying calm and collected as Ling nervously laughed. His hand coming up behind his ear to scratch at it.  

"I was- I was just giving you this bar! I don't want to be the only one eating it in class you see!" Ling explains, his voice too loud to be natural and his laugh stopping and starting too much to be without panic.  

"Why didn't you just tell me you were doing that?" Lan Fan says, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Holding out her hand for the bar, she looks to Edward. His eyes were locked onto his food, his hands preoccupied with a bottle of milk. Suspicious.  

Something was definitely going on.    
"Because-" Ling starts, looking to Edward for help. A sigh escaping him as Edward shrugged and quickly moved back to his food. His eyes briefly drifting to Ling, as if he'd rather be anywhere but this conversation.  

"Because someone asked me to give you this but I can't tell you who gave it to me," Ling confesses, sliding an envelope into Lan Fan's hand. His eyes turning soft and sappy, the happiness he felt for Lan Fan seeping through the seams of his eyes. His gaze briefly moving towards Edward as if the letter had something to do with their relationship- or the happiness he got out of their relationship. 

Lan Fan smooths her hands across the letter before carefully opening it, her finger dipping into the corners and tearing the triangle off delicately. The thought of ripping it or disturbing it at all making her strangely sad. As if it was something to be guarded and protected- and she hadn't even opened it yet. 

The letter was covered in hastily and badly drawn roses and daisies, swirly lines acting like a border around the letter in pink pen and small green dots accenting the area around the border. The hand writing familiar, as if it was imprinted in the back of her head. The words making her heart beat: nervousness and happiness sparking.  

'I really like you <3! Meet me at the field after school!' 

A sappy sweet smile winds up on Lan Fan's face, her hands gripping onto the letter like she was afraid it was going to be blown away. Sweet and tiny breaths escaping her, the pressure and excitement swimming in her chest making her breath faster. 

She knew exactly who this was. 

"Phew! I wish I didn't help today!" Winry says, pulling an empty chair from another table and slotting it in between Ling and Lan Fan. Her clothes covered in speckles of oil that added character to the regulated school outfit. Her eyes excited and happy on Lan Fan, her smile enthusiastic and making Lan Fan's stomach swirl even more.  

The sight of Winry making her brain turn to mush. Logic and reasoning washing out of her brain like a wave had smashed them over. Her mind covered and swarmed with thoughts of Winry: how pretty she was, how cool she was, how happy she was and how, how Winry she was.  

"It sure was a lot of work, huh?" Alphonse says, making sure to wriggle his way in-between Edward and Ling, not willing to suffer the awkwardness that was his brother being sappy with his boyfriend. His arms resting onto the table audibly, the sound of metal meeting wood a loud one. 

"Baby come back!" Ling shouts dramatically, spraying his arms in front of Alphonse and melodramatically reaching for Edward. A toothy smile making its way on his face as Edward chuckled, shook his head and blew him a kiss. 

"Ed you're a fucking het," Paninya declares, a smile gracing her face as everyone around the table puts a hand over their mouths in shock. Her smile bright and shining, making Lan Fan feel like she was a subject of the sun's rays.  

"You ate my chocolate bar," Paninya says, pointing her finger to Edward. Whispers of 'oh Ed' coursing through the table like wind. Her other hand resting at her hip but her eyes glossed with playfulness and joy. 

The sight making Lan Fan's stomach swirl with affection. The amount of lesbianism coursing through her making her feel too sappy, too soft and like an absolute fucking dumbass. The presence of both Winry and Paninya around her at the same time making her heart feel like it was going to explode, her mind race with too many affectionate thoughts about them and her teeth munch on her lips.  

"You stole it from me first!" Edward shouts, his face in utter disgrace. His eyebrows shaped like arrows, angled downwards to his nose. His arms crossing over his chest and his lips forming a pout.  

"So?" Paninya says, sitting down on the other side of Lan Fan, and Lan Fan knows at that moment that she is definitely going to die. The mixture of the love letter, Paninya and Winry making her more stupid then Ling when he's high on Edward- and she knows how much trouble Ling gets into, knows how many times she's had to pull him out of it.

* * *

"Thank you for the letter, both of you," Lan Fan says before sitting on the grass beside Winry and Paninya. Her whole body feeling like it was glowing from the inside outwards. Nerves jumping in her chest like a jack in the box: waiting and waiting for the right moment to spring and make Lan Fan say the sappiest shit she's ever thought in her life. 

"Told you she'd know we both wrote it!" Winry says, slapping Paninya lightly on the shoulder. Her own shoulders straightened with nervousness. The thought of Winry being nervous about this, wanting to make it the best she could for Lan Fan, making Lan Fan's heart hurt.  

"Paninya's writing and Winry's doodles," She says, looking to Paninya. An affectionate sigh sweeping out of her as Paninya picks at the grass nervously, her eyes occasionally moving from the grass to Lan Fan's face then to Winry's before going back to the grass.  

Lan Fan takes a deep breath before holding out her hands to Paninya and Winry. A smile curling across her lips as Paninya entwines her fingers between Lan Fan's softly, a bright and sappy smile sitting on Paninya's face. Winry locks eyes with Lan Fan, before sighing happily and wrapping her fingers over Lan Fan's.  

"Just know that I'm a dumbass lesbian," Lan Fan comments, her heart skipping a beat as Paninya giggles. The sudden urge to kiss Paninya until all she wanted to do was smile, appearing in her head like a dream- not a fantasy anymore, something that she could actually accomplish.  

"It's a mood," Paninya replies, laying out her other hand so Winry could hold it. Their fingers clutching each other's clumsily- they hadn't held hands before either. It was new to all three of them. 

"I can handle that," Winry says before winking at her. The wink making sparks flash and boom in Lan Fan's chest like rockets going into space. The thought of Winry winking at her again making her face turn red. 

Lan Fan was definitely going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> title is inspired by the bit at the start abt lan fan wanting the crush to fly away!


End file.
